


Up in Smoke

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Burns, Established Relationship, Human Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that baking a cake is a lot harder than conjuring one out of thin air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/620255.html?thread=85536479#t85536479) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Sam returns to the motel to the sound of the smoke detector going off. As soon as he opens the door, he can hear it blaring, and a moment later he can smell the acrid smoke that probably set it off.

“Gabriel?” he calls, trying not to panic as he drops his bag in the doorway and sprints inside.

The kitchenette in the next room doesn’t seem to be on fire, but there is thick black smoke billowing from the open oven. His lover is standing on a chair, waving frantically with what looks like a stack of paper plates at the smoke detector on the ceiling.

“Gabriel?” Sam repeats, much calmer now that he can see the former angel is alive and hasn’t managed to accidentally burn himself alive in the few hours Sam was out. A moment later the sound of the smoke detector dies out.

“Samsquatch!” Gabriel exclaims, smiling as he jumps down from the chair. He seemed cheerful enough, but Sam could see a grimace of pain when his lover hit the ground, and he appeared to be holding one arm rather close to his body, like he’d hurt it.

“Gabriel… What’s going on?” Sam asks. His first instinct was to check Gabriel for injuries, but the former angel was a little testy about things like that ever since he became, well, a former angel.

“It turns out that baking a cake is a lot harder than conjuring one out of thin air.”

“Mm hmm.” Sam waits, eyebrow raised, for Gabriel to get the hint and continue, because there’s no way that’s the end of the story. He knew Gabriel far better than that by now.

“I may have also… burned myself a bit?” Gabriel tries with a weak smile. He wilts a little at Sam’s glare, but holds the arm out obligingly when Sam motions for it. “I’m sure it’s not too bad.”

Sam stares in disbelief at the red, blistered skin of his lover’s arm. “How did you even do this?” he asks, eyes wide, then shakes his head. “Never mind, it’s you. Just… let me wrap this up before it gets infected since I doubt you want to go to a hospital.”

“It’ll be fine,” he says, pulling the arm back with a wince, then pauses at the look on Sam’s face. “Or not.”

“One more peep out of you,” Sam says as he goes to find their well-stocked first aid kit, “and we’re going straight to the emergency room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
